


We're Pushing Air For the Same Reason It's Pushing Us Back

by keelover



Category: Avengers (Comic), Ms. Marvel (Comics), Spider-Woman (Comic)
Genre: Bubble Bath, F/F, Face Sitting, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelover/pseuds/keelover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol's arm had nearly been ripped from her person, her entire body ached all over, and all she wanted to do was take a bath and watch trashy reality television with Chewie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Pushing Air For the Same Reason It's Pushing Us Back

**Author's Note:**

> If Superhusbands are important, Supergirlfriends are just as important.

Carol's arm throbbed and her body ached, but that was okay because her apartment was a mere three feet away. A hot bath, some Tylenol, and a spot on the couch for the next four weeks should do it. The sad part about all of this, is that she had done it to herself. An armed robbery had transpired on Carol's way home, and while it should have been a quick job, it had been anything but. A couple of wayward criminals with high-tech weaponry somersaulted into wayward criminals with superpowers and no discretion when it came to using a bus load of children as hostages. 

Carol trounced her way through, she always did, but the volt to the bank had blown sky high, an estimation gone wrong somewhere on their part, and the bank had come tumbling down on top of them. Carol had protected the children from being crushed, but the result ended with her left arm being pulled out of its socket, and the other holding the ceiling that had collapsed from killing everyone inside. While her body may be relatively indestructible, that had still hurt. A lingering annoyance as she slipped inside, kicking the door behind her. “Chewie, mommy's really sorry about not feeding you all day. If you agree not to hate me forever, I'll add some people food into that muck I force you to eat,” she said, placing her keys onto her kitchen counter.

“Mommy?” Jessica asked as she walked out of Carol's bedroom, Chewie in her arms. Carol would never admit to her heart having stopped, or to being surprised. 

“I knew I would regret those keys I had made for you,” she said, walking passed Jessica without a second glance in order to run a bath. “And why did I give those keys to you in the first place?”

“So I would remember to feed your cat for you when you forgot, remember? I was unemployed, really bitter about my own existence, and thought everyone I came across was a Skrull.”

“That's changed, though, right?” Carol asked, turning to meet Jessica's gaze. 

“The unemployed part.”

“Jessica.”

“I still think everyone's a Skrull, Carol. I can't help it.”

“Including me?” Carol asked, remembering last second to turn off the facet. Jessica sat on top of Carol's sink, ankles crossed. 

“No,” she said, frowning as Carol struggled to remove her shirt. “That a product of your latest ass kicking?”

“You watched that?”

“The recap was on when I was feeding Chewie. Don't worry, he still loves you, and doesn't think any less of you.”

“I won. The kid's all got out safe, and the bad guys are all sitting pretty in the Raft,” Carol said, cringing. “I can keep a ceiling up for forty-five minutes while personnel clears out, but I can't remove a damn bra!” 

“Come here,” Jessica said, unhooking the clasps and freeing Carol from her own personal hell. “There, may your boobs find solace in their new found freedom”

“You're awfully quick at that,” Carol said, prompting laughter from the other woman. 

“Summer camp. Fun times.”

“Jessica, you've never been to summer camp.”

“I always wanted to,” Jessica said, chin in her hand. Carol sighed as the heat worked to quell her body, and release all the tension she had been withholding. 

“I think it may be a little too late for that, Jess.”

“Maybe.”

“If you didn't know I was held up and that Chewie was starving, what brought you over?” Carol asked, eyes open and refocused. 

“I just thought about how much we haven't seen each other lately, you know? I swear, this whole superhero thing eats up a lot of time.”

“Tell me about it. I was thinking about you earlier.”

“Sounds promising, tell me more.” 

“When that ceiling came down on me, all I could think about was how much better this day would have gone if I had just asked you out to brunch or something.”

“I think it may be a little too late for brunch now, Carol.”

“Maybe.”

“But I will make you dinner, and we can watch a movie or something.”

“You're going to cook?”

“No. I'm going to be a productive member of society, and order takeout like a normal person.”

“That's my girl, but help me dry off first.”

“Is this foreplay, Carol? Because, I've got to tell you, I haven't shaved my legs.”

“You don't have to shave your legs just because...wait, what? Yeah, like Clint would really like that, Jessica. Except he probably would,” Carol said, snorting. Carol wished she could retract that last bit at the grimace Jessica wore. 

“I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?” she asked as she stood up, fumbling for her towel. The pain in her arm was reduced, but still nagged at her. 

Jessica hopped off the counter, giving Carol a hand. “No,” she said, sighing. Carol furrowed her brows at her, causing Jessica to laugh self consciously. “Don't give me that, Carol! Your butt's red. Cute, but red.”

“Jess, if something's bothering you, you can tell me.”

“You've had a rough day, let's just order takeout and watch some movies.”

“You know I'm just going to ask you within the next half hour what's wrong again, right?”

“Yes, but until then, let's get you some clothes.”

Carol sat on her bed, Jessica rummaging through her drawers. Carol watched as Jessica picked out and tossed most of Carol's wardrobe before settling. “You're so going to pick all of those up,” she said, glaring as Jessica made her way towards her.

“We both know I'm not. Off with the towel,” she said, a smile to her face. Carol still noticed she seemed off; sad.

“Jess, seriously, please tell me what's wrong,” Carol said, taking Jessica's hand into her own. Jessica looked down and away, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “I know it's bothering you. Is it Clint?” she asked.

Jessica nodded. “Yeah,” she said, after a moment.

“Am I going to have to beat him up?”

“No. Besides, we both know you would kill him. Your strength, his astounding ability at dying. We all know he would just come back.”

“You guys break up?”

“No. I mean, not exactly. We're not exactly dating. I mean, nothing's written in stone. I just get the feeling he's not entirely over Bobbi. I mean, he loved her.”

“He's supposed to care about you,” Carol said, anger flaring. Jessica got the worst end of each relationship, and it made no sense to Carol because Jessica was beyond amazing.

“Please. We've been going out for, what? A minute. If you could even call it that. I don't even know what I wanted from him, except I do, and that was not to be alone. And he thought my hair was nice.”

“Your hair is nice, Jess. It's the best.”

“And that's another thing!” Jessica said, shouting as she tossed Carol's clothes to the side. 

Carol looked up at Jessica, confused by her current behavior. “Jess, are you, is that your pheromones?” she asked, eyes wide. 

“I'm sorry,” Jessica said. “I didn't mean to. It was an accident. I got scared.”

“Why would you ever be scared of me?” Carol asked, feelings hurt. She still needed that Tylenol, it would appear. 

“Because I like you.”

“I like you, too.”

“That totally just flew over your head.”

“It didn't, though, Jess. I know exactly what you're talking about.”

“You do?” Jessica asked, face mortified. 

“You're not as subtle as you might like. I just...wasn't sure if it was a crush or what, and then Clint happened, and I thought that's all there was to it.”

“I'm such an idiot,” Jessica said, hand slapping over her face.

“You're not an idiot, Jess,” Carol said, taking Jessica's hand into her own again. “You're great.”

“You really think that, don't you?” 

“Of course. I know you've made mistakes, and you have issues, but everyone does. I do. You know all about those.”

Jessica peered down at her, a warmth to her smile that had been vacant just moments prior. Carol smirked, pulling Jessica's hand closer to her. “I'm freezing, Jess. I've been sitting her naked for the past half hour,” she said.

“I changed my mind, those clothes are terrible,” Jessica said, sitting upon Carol's lap. “You'll just have to suffer, or find another way to warm up.”

“You're incredible, you know that?” Carol asked, even as their mouths met in a kiss, the thought still rolled around. Jessica's lips were soft, not that Carol would ever admit to fantasizing about them before. Jessica's fingers tangled in her hair, and Carol worked to get her shirt up over her head. 

“Oh, sorry,” Jessica said, taking a deep breath as she sat up, knees on either side of Carol's body as she hoisted the material up and over her head in a matter of seconds. “Forgot about your arm,” she added.

“I'll forgive you if you just hurry up with your pants,” Carol said, one hand above her head as she enjoyed the view.

“What kind of girl do you think I am, Ms. Danvers?” 

“The kind who has me naked on my bed?”

“That is completely true,” Jessica said, moving off the bed as she stripped out of her clothes. Carol could feel her heart rate speed up, the curve of Jessica's hips catching her eye. “Better?” she asked.

“Definitely getting there,” Carol said, sitting up only to pull Jessica back down, reversing their positions. 

“You work well for someone who's arm hurts,” Jessica said, gasping as Carol nibbled at her ear as her hand moved to rest just outside her inner thigh. 

“I can do even better,” Carol said as they kissed again, her hand sliding up to cup one of Jessica's breasts. Jessica sucked in a breath that resulted in Carol's tongue tracing the inside of her mouth, back arching upwards.

Carol's mouth trailed a path down along her body, stopping to lick, nip, and suck at both of Jessica's breasts, paying close attention to the other woman's nipples as Jessica trembled under her ministrations. That was a good sign, she noted, as she worked to explore Jessica's body, learning what made her cry out; beg for more. Jessica's fingers reached down to tug at her hair again, but Carol had no intentions of rushing things just yet, content to play for a little while. Carol kissed inside each knee, spreading Jessica's legs just enough in order to kiss each thigh, teeth grazing just so across the sensitive flesh. Jessica moaned, hips rising off the bed.

“Stop. Fucking. Teasing, Carol!”

Carol laughed, warm breath ghosting over her lips, index finger dipping in just barely. Carol was pleased to see how much Jessica wanted her; though, it also drove home just how much she wanted this as well. Carol spread her lips, tongue following the length of one labia before moving to the other. Sex with women, Carol had found, was all about symmetry; an equal balance of what felt delicate and on the brink of destruction. Jessica made a noise that sounded crossed between a moan and a sob, grip on Carol's hair taut. 

Carol slid her tongue along the entrance of Jessica's opening, sucking as the other woman squirmed. Carol placed one hand under Jessica's ass, pulling her up for leverage as her tongue slid in all the way. Jessica's hips thrust down, one hand palming at her breast, the other remained intent on keeping Carol occupied. Carol had no issue with that plan as she sucked and licked, teasing Jessica's clit every once in a while to switch things up and keep her on edge. Jessica pleaded, begged, threatened, but mostly screamed Carol's name as she continued to rock forward, pleasure riding high. 

Carol took to focusing more on Jessica's clit as she slid a single finger into her, watching as Jessica's stomach tensed and then released, chest rising and falling in rapid succession as her head tossed back and to the side as she moaned, noise raised as it resonated around the room. Carol feared that her neighbors would call the cops, but quashed the thought as she added a second, using a come hither motion in unison with her tongue to unravel the woman beneath her. The pillow Jessica held over her face was used to muffle most of her screams, hair clinging to her face as Carol climbed made her way back up her body. Jessica grabbed a hold Carol's ass, pulling her forward as the other woman laughed. “What are you doing?” she asked.

“What do you think I'm doing?”

“Jessica!” 

“What? I may have never gone to summer camp, but I've been to camp, so shut up,” Jessica said. “I mean, unless you don't want me to,” she added, eyes fearful as she thought she crossed a line. 

“We're good. I just wasn't expecting it,” Carol said, glad to see the uncertainty disappear from her face.

“Good,”Jessica said, bringing Carol forward, mouth just mere inches away. “Really good.”

Jessica's hands traveled up the back of Carol's thighs as she positioned her knees further apart, causing Carol to whimper. Jessica slid her tongue along her slit, reveling in the shiver that rocked through Carol's entire body as she did so. The blunt of Jessica's nails dug in as her tongue moved in and out of Carol's body, slow and determined, mouth vibrating murmurs that served to drive Carol to the brink of insanity and back. One of Carol's hands clutched the headboard, the other pleasuring herself as she rode Jessica's tongue. The sheer force the other woman used was what did it in for Carol, never mind the skill, determination, or enthusiasm; the force of Jessica's mouth, tongue, and fingers were her downfall.

“We should just strip your bed.”

“I need another bath.”

When Carol had arrived home, she thought she would be fortunate just to spend a few minutes in the tub soaking. The fact that she was relaxing head-to-toe with Jessica Drew in her lap and two glasses of cheap champagne that had been stored on top of her fridge since she moved in was the last she had expected. Then again, Carol thinks as her arms slide around the other woman's waist, nothing ever goes as she plans. And for the time being, that was just fine.


End file.
